


Dreaming a nightmare

by FallenPeony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deja Vu, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Titan Eren Yeager, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPeony/pseuds/FallenPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt something like a deja-vu rise up in me. I had seen this before in a dream.<br/>And I knew how it would end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming a nightmare

He smiled at me like only he could. His teeth blickering in the sunlight, making them even more white than I thought possible.   
He was so goddamn beautiful that kid. He turned his face away from me to look for the person who was calling his name. He found hanji after looking over the courtyard, she was also smiling. But not in the way he did, his smile was only meant for me, for the one he loved for an unknown reason.   
Erwin came out of the stables, riding his strong horse while giving commands to everyone he saw. I was ordered to stay with the boy, but I didn't need an order to do that.   
We rode our horses away from the castle grounds and advanced into a forest nearby. We were only with five, enough to be able to kill if necessary but also with too few to draw the attention of too many titans.  
We reached the field were hanji used to perform experiments on her titans. Today they would be used for that purpose too, except it would be an experiment on the boys Titan.   
We would test his ability to listen while in his other form. We were doing these for a few weeks already, not that we learned so many new things but hanji was exited about every little thing so we kept on going.   
I positioned myself up in a tree so I was watching the boys back when he got of his horse and walked towards the middle of the field. We solved his transformation issues last week so he turned into his Titan in a few seconds.   
He was wild at first, punching the ground with his fists, throwing dirt and grass around but he did not seem to have any intention of hurting us. He calmed down after a few minutes, looking exhausted before focusing on Hanji who was trying to get his attention.   
I felt something like a deja-vu rise up in me. I had seen this before, but where?   
It hit me when the muscular titan stood up from it's sitting position. It turned around and looked in my direction. No not at me, underneath me.   
It was in a dream I saw this before, the brat would now storm up to the silent abberant who sneaked towards the field. They would fight and I would speed up to them to kill the newcomer, wich would succeed, just like in my sleep. But I would turn around to see my lovers Titan fall on his chest in the grass beneath him. His body coloring into an ugly purple and green. I cut out the kid before any of the others even processed what was happening .  
But I knew.   
I knew that I would turn the brat over so I could look at his face. A face that was way to young to have experienced all the hardships it did.   
I knew that if I said it, it would be over.   
All the pain and joy and tears and laughs we shared together, I would be the one to end that all.   
But I could not stop the words from coming out of my mouth.   
"Don't leave me Eren. "  
His eyes opened and looked as if I gave them a fantastic idea before closing once again.   
The body I pulled on my lap suddenly weighed more because it didn't support itself anymore.   
I held my tears back, not willing to shed them without the energetic child.   
I ripped the wings of freedom from his chest and crushed it in my hand before standing up and hardening my face so that not anyone, not even the boy laying by my feet, could ever melt it down again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on the busride home. It was supposed to be a funny one when I started it... But it ended up being this.
> 
> I kind of like the way I wrote this but please let me know what you guys think about it!
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
